psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Preview
"Mommy's busy," Toph replied to her young daughter, who stood next to where she was sitting. "When can we go home, mommy?" Lin replied. "I want to practice my bending more!" "I know you do," the police chief answered, turning to her daughter and then lifting her up onto her lap. "But, I have a lot to do, Lin, because the bad guys need to be stopped and brought here. Why don't you get on back to the playroom? Your friends are probably looking for you." The young earthbender sighed and held her head down. "All right..." she then slipped off her mom's lap and was soon escorted by another officer back towards the daycare. As soon as they left, another officer burst in to the room. "Chief Beifong! We're getting a telegraph; and it's quite urgent!" Toph turned in a hurry to the officer. "Captain Ho Tun, this had better be important." "It's quite serious," Ho Tun answered. Soon, the two officers made their way out of the chief's office, and to the captain's. He had the telegraph room due to Chief Beifong's inability to read and was to relay all telegraphs to the chief. As it continued to come through the transmitter, Captain Ho Tun watched nervously. "I'm afraid some important kids are facing doom..." The Chief slapped the captain. "Now Ho Tun, enough of that! This is not my metalbending school anymore!" "Sorry!" Ho Tun replied as the message came to a full stop. He then began to read it to his former teacher. "ATTENTION: REPUBLIC CITY METALBENDING POLICE FORCE. There has been five kidnappings in the past two hours, all by the Red Monsoon Triad and their bloodbenders. Triad ostrich horse carriage seen heading east on Lotus Avenue toward the former prison hold outside the city limits. One witness reporting the kidnapping of two of the three children who are part of Avatar Aang's family. Demands of the Red Monsoons are not known. Please respond as soon as possible. Again, former prison hold on Lotus Avenue. 7 July 127 ASC, 17:44" "Oh, spirits no..." Toph replied, her voice quivering. "Not Aang and Katara's kids..." "Chief Beifong?" Ho Tun worriedly asked. Toph looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Of all the possible events, having the children of her close friends fall into danger's hands under her watch was one of the last things she wanted to hear. "No...no..." She shook her head, her teeth starting to grit. "They...can't..." It was almost like she had her own daughter taken from her. "Chief..." Ho Tun again asked. "Is everything all right?" The chief then turned back to her captain. "Mobilize our top units, as soon as possible. We have some child-grabbing mobsters to take down." The captain gave a quick bow to acknowledge the statement, and then grabbed his radio transmitter. "This is Captain Ho Tun! Calling units 1-A, 4-C, 7-D, and 14-F. We have a hostage situation at the outskirts of the city at the old prison hold. Any of these units on the road should redirect towards the 300 block of Lotus Avenue now. Units 2-B, 6-G, and 11-E, you are all on standby for this situation."